


Start From the Beginning

by SlimeAndSkelesAndScrewdrivers



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne, Dadster, F/F, Flashbacks, GB!Papyrus, GB!Sans, Gaster Blaster AU, I KNOW WHO YOU'RE THINKING, I'm so so so so sorry my babies, M/M, More tags to come as I go, No I'm not saying who, PTSD, Post-Pacifist Route, Pre-Pacifist Route, Skelepreg in later chapters, Transformation, baby blaster au, i feel horrible, papyton, sansby - Freeform, smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimeAndSkelesAndScrewdrivers/pseuds/SlimeAndSkelesAndScrewdrivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't remember why he was running, or why he was in so much pain. He couldn't remember why there was suddenly a sharp twinge in his stomach that made him want to puke (or pass out, he couldn't distinguish anything past the pain), or why there was a mob chasing after him... calling his name...</p>
<p>Well, best place to start is from the beginning, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start From the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> A...A...A...A...A...A...A... I am screaming very very slowly! I don't know why I decided to write the summary before the story and now I'm a nervous, sobbing ball in my closet. U_U  
> Also! In this fic, GRILLBY DOESN'T ADOPT THE SKELEBROS! I'm sticking with the Dadster theme, and they were NOT made for scientific purposes. That's for a different story~ ^_^  
> Also also! Please note the "Smut?" tag, I have never written smut before, but I am very tempted to try it and apparently I have a strange satisfactory feeling when it comes to elementals on skeletons and ecto-genitalia... O.o BUT I AM STILL UNDECIDED.

A flurry of snow fell around him, blinding him further as he ran through snow that would normally hinder any progress. But... why was he running? Why was there a mob chasing after him? More importantly, how did they know his name? Why did they sound so distraught as they screamed his name over and over and over...?  
A sharp pain in his stomach stopped any and all trains of thought, leaving him stumbling around in an attempt to not completely collapse... to not leave him vulnerable to the mob. Nausea washed over him, and he knew that he couldn't allow the bile to escape, as it would just be another trail for them to follow. Swallowing thickly, and shuddering at the sharp, nearly burning sensation in his throat, he started to run again.  
He ran and ran and ran. He ran until he was out of breath, and then ran some more until the black void of unconscienceness slowly ebbed into his vision, threatening to enclose around him, to suffocate him. And just as the ground shifted from snow to mud and gravel, he finally found a small cavern, just barely big enough for him to squeeze his large body into, and finally, finally, allowed the void to become all encompassing.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, but I felt like this would be a good place to leave off. Next chapter will be introducing the characters, though you'll have to wait a while to meet "him". ^_^ Than x 10^6


End file.
